Posts are often used to attach articles to. For example, a playground may have several posts to which various types of playground equipment are attached. This playground equipment may include decks, slides, climbers, traverses, monkey bars, and other equipment. Attaching articles to posts sometimes includes challenges. For example, it may be necessary to drill holes in a post for purposes of attaching an article. Also, some articles must be attached to two or more posts, preferably at the same elevation. Careful measuring when drilling holes may be necessary to assure that the article is mounted to the posts at the same elevation.
Some posts may come from the manufacturer with pre-drilled holes. But when designing a post with pre-drilled holes, various design considerations may present themselves.
One possible design consideration is optimizing the placement of holes at a given elevation on a post. That is, one design consideration is how many pre-drilled holes to provide a user at a given elevation on the post.
Another possible design consideration may be how holes at various elevations on a post are organized for ease of use by a user.
Another possible design consideration is whether a post requires assembly and how difficult that assembly is.
Yet another possible design consideration may be the structure of a post and how strong it is.